


Pesadillas

by MissLouder



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouder/pseuds/MissLouder
Summary: Taichi no puede dormir. Drabble.





	Pesadillas

[ **T** aichi x **Y** amato]

_Pesadillas_

.

.

 **D** esperté de golpe en la penumbra del dormitorio, empapado en sudor frío y un gemido que se agitaba en mis labios. La penumbra lo absorbía todo, por lo que acostumbrarme a ella me llevó varios minutos. Suspiré, cansado.

Ladeé la cabeza y encontré el cuerpo de Yamato, tendido a mi lado con los ojos sutilmente abiertos. Tenía ojeras que manchaban su pálida piel, y su mirada denotaba preocupación. Alzó la mano y, en la oscuridad, sentí sus dedos rozar mi rostro.

—¿Otra vez? —murmuró.

Asentí y respiré hondo.

—Estabas hablando. En sueños. —dijo él.

Eso significaba que lo había despertado.

—Lo siento —me disculpé.

Yamato negó calmadamente la cabeza y la recostó en mi hombro. Su peso era ligero, pero fui consolado por el ancla que hizo su presencia. El olor a canela que desprende de él, me embalsa.

—Duérmete otro rato más. —susurró Yamato—. Todavía falta una hora y media para que suene el despertador.

Asentí, cerrando los ojos y fingí dormirme. Cuando los volví a abrir un par de minutos más tarde, solté un largo suspiro. El sueño huía de mi alcance. Yamato suspiró también y ladeé la cabeza para toparme la encantada mirada azul que seguía en vela.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, molesto. Dándome vuelta en la cama que él tuvo que apartarse. Era desconsiderado, porque desde que empezaron mis episodios con las pesadillas, Yamato había optado por obligarme a quedarme a su lado pese a mis quejas. Ambos estábamos agotados, pero ninguno lo decía en voz alta.

A pesar de mi delatante tono, Yamato se inclinó sobre mí y me besó en los labios sin prisa, barriendo mi mente esos segundos dejándome el sabor a café.

—Yo tampoco tengo sueño —insinuó, abrazándome por la espalda escondiendo el rostro detrás de mi clavícula. Deslizó las manos bajo mi camisa, rozando mis pectorales con sus dulces dedos.

Una sonrisa dio forma a mis labios, y me di vuelta para atraparlo mejor. Faltando una hora para que el despertador nos anunciara el comienzo del día; desnudé a Yamato como un arte sencillo y me perdí en el pecado de su cuerpo.

—Quizás esto nos haga dormir —dije, travieso.

Me sonrió, y me besó de vuelta.

—No tendremos tanta suerte.

**FIN**


End file.
